


Kalimocho and Kisses

by simply_nerdy_foster



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunay is background, Hunk is pissed, Lance flirts with Rolo, M/M, Polyamorous Hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_nerdy_foster/pseuds/simply_nerdy_foster
Summary: For the VLD Positivity Exchange on tumblr! I had djbunn3.The premise of this one is that Lance has gone out to a bar without telling anyone, and Hunk is worried sick, of course. So when Lance stumbles into their dorm several hours later, courtesy of a classmate, Hunk puts him right to bed. When Lance wakes up, things go downhill. And then they get better.It's meant to be short and simple, but I tend to get carried away, so we'll see how this goes.Also, kalimocho is a real beverage, it's red wine and Coca-Cola.





	Kalimocho and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DJBunn3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJBunn3/gifts).



> DJBunn3 requested no 80s last names, so I came up with the brilliant idea of making Lance's last name Tailor. My way to pay homage to the Legendary Defender series. I am Ready(TM) for Season 5.

Lance didn't start the evening intending to go to the bar. He never even meant to leave the dorm. He had just intended to sit alone and drink, but he couldn't find the alcohol. So here he was, throwing shots with a guy from his Sociology course and regaling him with sad facts about his lack of a love life. 

There was no way he'd normally tell anyone that he's been growing increasingly irritated by his best friend Hunk and Hunk's girlfriend Shay. Absolutely no reason to mention that he was beginning to resent Shay, but only because she was taking up more and more of Hunk's time. No chance in hell he'd admit that he was jealous. 

Yet he found himself sharing all of these intimate details with a near stranger. He didn't even remember the guy's name (some sort of candy? Twix, maybe?), though he chose to blame that on the alcohol sending gentle tendrils of fire through his veins.

Even if he didn't want or mean to ramble at this guy, he was grateful for an audience, and especially a cute one. The guy was by no means unattractive. He had dyed his hair a bright purple, on accident he claimed, and had several face piercings. His eyes were eerily green. Not Lance's normal type, but one he was definitely into at the moment. 

The bartender set another shot glass in front of him, and he raised it to her before he drank it. His nose wrinkled at the taste, but he forced himself to swallow it. The guy laughed at his expression. 

"How many drinks did you have before I ran into you?" he asked. 

Lance tried to count them, but his alcohol-soaked brain wouldn't cooperate. A glance at the clock told him it was almost one, so he'd been there for about four hours. Given how many he could remember, probably way too many. He'd stumbled into his classmate, quite literally, on his way from the dance floor. 

"I dunno," he muttered. "Maybe like four shots? And then there were the fruity drinks. Ya know, the ones for girls. I think I had two or three of those." 

The guy's eyes widened just a little. "Maybe we should get you back to campus, dude. Any more and you'll black out or something. Come on, let's get a cab back to the res hall." 

Lance gave a sloppy wink and finger guns. "If that's what you want, Toblerone."

"My name is Rolo."

 

Twenty minutes later saw Lance and Rolo pulling up to campus in the back of a cab. Lance hadn't realized how tired he was, but he wasn't asleep yet. The pair climbed out of the car and paid the taxi man, then stumbled over to the sidewalk. 

"What floor do you live on?" Rolo asked. 

Lance shook his head. "I dunno." 

Rolo blinked. "You don't know." 

"'m drunk, alright? Cut me some slack, babe." He pulled out his phone and pressed number two on speedial. It rang for only a moment. 

"Lance? Is that you?" 

Lance nodded, then realized what he was doing. "Mm-hm." 

"Thank god! Lance, where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you for over three hours, I almost called the cops!" Lance winced. He'd never heard Hunk so angry. 

"Shh, my head hurts," Lance whined. Hunk began a colorful series of swears that Lamce didn't get to hear most of because Rolor took his phone. "Hey!" 

Rolo ignored his weak attempts to reclaim his cell. "Hello? Man, that was creative. Yeah, I met him at the bar, we have a class together. He said he can't remember your room number. Yeah? I'll bring him up. Uh-huh. Don't be too hard on him, dude, he's had a rough night. Okay. Bye." He ended the call and slid the phone into Lance's shirt pocket. "Come on, time for stairs." 

After one particularly vicious battle with the stairs, Rolo and Lance stopped in front of dorm 302. Rolo knocked quietly so as not to disturb the neighbors. Hunk opened the door immediately. He grabbed Lance as he swayed, said something to Rolo that Lance didn't catch, probably thank you, and shut the door gently. 

"Alright, into bed with you," Hunk said. "Don't think you're getting away with this one, Tailor. I'm going to kill you in the morning." 

He led Lance to his bed and sat him down. "Stay." He left the room and Lance flopped over on his side, closing his eyes. 

When Hunk came back, Lance was already almost asleep. "Lance," Hunk said. Lance groaned. "Sit up." 

"Why?" Lance whined. 

"Because if someone doesn't force you to drink water, you'll be even worse in the morning." Hunk set the glass down on Lance's night stand and folded his arms over his chest. 

Even in his inebriated state, Lance knew Hunk wasn't going away. So he made himself sit up and grab the water, sipping at it a bit. Before he realized, the glass was empty. He hadn't known how parched he had been. 

Hunk took the glass from him before he could drop it. "That should help a little," he muttered. To Lance he said, "Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." 

Lance didn't find it in him to argue. He slumped to the side and pulled his feet into bed. Hunk handed him the blanket and rested a hand on his hair briefly before ducking out of sight. Lance was asleep in minutes. 

 

He woke up in the morning with a pounding headache and a very vague recollection of the precious night. He didn't remember flirting with Rolo at the bar, or Hunk getting so angry over the phone. He barely remembered doing shots. He did remember, but didn't want to think about, his motive for getting wasted. 

It hurt to move, but sitting up rewarded him with a glass of water and some aspirin on his nightstand. Next to them was a note simply saying "Gone to store, back at 2." 

A glance at the clock told Lance it was 1:30. He silently thanked whoever was upstairs that he didn't have classes today. 

Getting out of bed was a chore. He dragged his stiff and aching limbs to the edges of the bed and swung them down onto the worn carpet. He almost fell when he stood. He liked drinking in the moment, but he hated hangovers. 

Eventually, he made it through the shower and brushed his teeth. By that point it was a little past 2. He knew Hunk would take his time, so he wasn't too worried. 

Hunk came in at a quarter to 3, carrying grocery sacks. Neither one of them spoke while he unloaded them into the mini-fridge. The silence made Lance nervous; he knew that Hunk didn't like it when he drank. 

Once the food was put away, Hunk came and sat on the other end of the couch. "Why did you go out last night?" he asked quietly. Calmly. 

Lance refused to admit the true reason and shrugged. "I was bored, there wasn't anything to do around here." 

"We both know that's a lie, Lance," said Hunk. "Can't I at least get the truth? Don't I deserve that?" 

Sometimes Leave actually thought Hunk could read his mind. He faltered. "You do, but-" 

"Then tell me what happened." 

"I can't, Hunk." 

"Can't, or won't?" 

"I won't, okay? I'm not going to tell you, so shove off." Lance stood up to leave, to go anywhere but there, but Hunk's hand whipped out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. 

They both paused. 

When Lance spoke, his voice was quiet. "What do you want from me, Hunk?" 

Hunk sighed. "I want you to tell me what's going on." He tugged on Lance's arm, gently forcing him to sit back down. "You haven't acted like this since high school. What are you trying to drown?" 

Lance couldn't look at his friend, but he couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut either. "I'm jealous," he admitted. 

"What?" Hunk clearly wasn't expecting that. "What are you jealous of?" 

For an instant, Lance considered lying. But only briefly. He was sick of being unable to be truthful with himself and with Hunk. He was done with hiding. 

"I'm jealous of Shay."

The shocked silence spread out into several minutes. When Lance dared a glance, Hunk looked absolutely dumbfounded. His mouth was moving as he tried to solve the puzzle in his mind. 

By the time Hunk said anything, or even reacted at all, Lance was mentally calculating how long it would take to move his stuff out. Overdramatic? Probably, but it never hurt to be prepared for the worst. 

Though when Hunk finally reacted, it wasn't how Lance thought he would: he laughed. Lance stared at him as he did, startled and more than a little annoyed. 

"Oh goodness,  _that's_ why you went out and got drunk?" Hunk asked. He was smiling a bit still, but quickly sobered. "You're jealous of Shay? It's true that I haven't been spending much time with you lately. Sorry, Lance, you know how I get in new relationships." 

Lance nodded. "I do know," he said cautiously. "But that's not why I'm jealous. I mean, that's part of the reason, but not the whole reason." 

"Then why are you jealous? Or is this what you wouldn't tell me?" 

"It's not what I wouldn't tell you, but it's why I didn't want to tell you what I wouldn't tell you. Make sense?" 

Hunk shook his head. "Not a bit." 

Lance laughed. "The thing I didn't want to tell you is that I'm jealous of Shay. The why of that is what you asked about. So I'm going to tell why I'm jealous, then go and get some more aspirin for this stupid headache." 

He couldn't understand why he wasn't more scared to finally tell the truth. Any time he had done this in the past, it hadn't really worked out for him. But he knew that Hunk would let him down gently, and that he'd still be Lance's friend. It might get awkward for a while, but it'd smooth over eventually. 

Hunk nodded. "Want me to grab it for you?" he offered. 

"No, I'll need to walk around a bit after I talk." Lance took a deep breath, looking down at his hands. "Listen, Hunk. You said earlier that I hadn't acted like I did last night since high school. You might not remember, but that was around the same time you started dating that guy and came out as pan. I wanted to be happy for you, I really did. But I couldn't stand it, and I didn't know why. The drinking made me forget about you and your boyfriend, so I kept doing it. It wasn't until you got everyone together and sat me down that I realized how much pain I was causing the rest of you." 

Hunk looked crushed. "Lance, are you telling me I was the reason you snuck into nightclubs and got wasted every night?" 

"Yes, but it wasn't because I was angry at you, Hunk. I know now, and I've known for a while, that it was because I was jealous. I was jealous of that guy whose name I can't even remember, just like I'm jealous of Shay now. I was confused when you and Shay got together, and I started feeling that again. I came to understand why I was jealous of your boyfriends and girlfriends. I had assumed my irrationality had gone away, but then I realized last night that it hadn't and so I went out and got drunk. And I know this isn't making much sense anymore, so I'll cut right to the chase: Hunk, 2 and a half years ago I realized that I loved you. Now, 2 and a half years later, I still do, and I'm done trying to repress it. I love you as much as someone our age possibly can. And now I'm going to get some aspirin." 

He left Hunk trying to process his words on the couch, and went over to the kitchenette to retrieve water and medicine. He slammed back a couple of pills and then stood there. Not that his secret was out in the open, he realized he wasn't ready to face Hunk again. 

Fortunately, he didn't have to. He was working up the nerve to turn around when a pair of arms slipped around his waist. "Lance," Hunk said. 

Lance tried to turn, found himself trapped. "Yeah." 

"Do you remember in high school when I had 2 girlfriends and came out as polyamorous?" 

"No," he answered honestly. 

Hunk snorted. "I didn't think so. I'd also imagine you don't remember what it means. Polyamorous means that someone can form multiple romantic connections at once. As proved by my dating 2 girls at once. I've been friends with you for years, Lance, and I know the sort of jealousy you mean. I felt it when you dated that Nyma girl, though I've been reluctant to tell you myself." 

Lance was sure he'd misheard. "If you were jealous like I was," he started slowly, "for the same reasons as I was, why didn't you tell me?" 

"I wasn't sure if I was actually developing romantic feelings or not. Now, I'm inclined to say I was. Either way, do you honestly think I'd be such a mother hen if there wasn't something there?" 

Hunk turned Lance around. "I'm glad you told me truth, Lance," he said softly. "I know that it wouldn't be the same as a normal relationship, because I've got Shay, but I want to try this." 

Lance smiled. "And what exactly is 'this?'" he asked playfully. 

Hunk groaned in mock annoyance. "You are evil, Tailor." He laughed. "I want to try dating you, if you'll have me." 

"Is that even a question? Yes, you big dork." 

They both laughed, and Hunk hugged him, dropping a kiss on top of his head. "Shay is going to be ecstatic," he announced. 

Lance looked up at him. "She won't be mad she has to share you?"

Hunk had the grace to look sheepish. "Actually, I told her I was going to try to talk to you about all of this soon," he admitted. "She loves me, but she also loves the idea of you and I being an item. She said that if dating both of you made me happy, she didn't care if I did. In fact, she was hoping for it. She wants me to be happy." 

Lance made a mental note to buy something for Shay the next time he saw her. He knew Hunk. He knew the big guy wouldn't have done anything if Shay was 100% behind it. 

"I'm glad she approves," he said teasingly. 

Hunk laughed. "Approves? More like went nuts and started demanding that I talk to you. She was like that kid who lives on the next floor that's always writing stories about characters in relationships." 

Lance snorted. "That kid has serious talent, though." He tugged Hunk's hoodie. "Anyway, should we go find Shay and tell her the news?" 

Hunk nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely."

He let go of Lance and picked up their phones. He gave Lance his and then they left their dorm with their hands clasped together. 


End file.
